A prova final
Sequência de Abertura: 'Quadro Negro:' "I will not encourage others to fly": Não vou dar força pra ninguém voar. 'Piada de Sofá:' Todos se sentam no sofá normalmente, mas um buraco se abre no chão fazendo o sofá cair com todos os Simpsons nele e Homer diz: "D'oh!" Sinopse: Quando Bart apresenta sua redação sobre o livro "A ilha do tesouro" de Robert Louis Stevenson fica claro que ele não leu o livro. A Sra. Krabappel testa Bart perguntando a ele qual o nome do pirata protagonista do livro. Bart não consegue responder. Sra. Krabappel diz que as notas do Bart ficaram muito mais piores desde o começo do termo, e avisa Bart de um outro teste no dia seguinte, mas Bart não presta atenção a uma palavra do que ela diz. Bart tenta estudar, mas ele frequentemente procrastina no tempo que ele deveria estudar. Antes do teste, Bart "desmaia" e vê a enfermeira, que diz para Bart ficar em casa porque ela acha que Bart está doente. Em casa, Bart procrastina novamente e chama Milhouse pra ver quais as respostas dele. Bart faz o teste, recebe um F e é avisado que o esforço de Bart é "muito pior do que o exame de Milhouse". Homer e Marge tem uma conversa com a Sra. Krabappel e o psiquiatra da escola, Dr. J. Loren Pryor, que sugere que Bart repita. Por causa que ele não quer repetir a quarta série, Bart quer Martin como ajuda. Ele ajuda Bart a estudar. Um tempo depois, na noite, Bart reza para que algo faça ele não ir pra escola para que ele possa ter mais tempo para estudar. thumb|Bart rezando.Naquela noite, Springfield é atingida com muita neve, e as escolas se fecham. Após ser avisado, Bart se prepara para ter um dia de neve divertido. Mas Lisa lembra Bart da oração, então Bart é obrigado a estudar em casa. Bart fica concentrado enquanto estuda, e após acabar o teste, ele diz à Srta. Krabappel para imediatamente dar a nota. Ela devolve o teste à Bart, e ele vê que ganhou 59%... Outro F! Mas Bart explica alguns fatos à Sra. Krabappel e ela finalmente sabe que Bart estudou. Ela dá Bart um ponto extra por demonstrar um pouco de conhecimento, aumentando a nota para um D-. Homer mostra a nova melhoria pessoal de Bart na geladeira. GRANDE MOMENTO: Bart, após grande momento de euforia, se dando conta que beijou a Sra. Krabappel. Curiosidades: *Podemos ver Sideshow Bob na neve, sendo que ele deveria estar preso. *Mesmo sendo o episódio de maior sucesso da série, ele nunca estreou como novo no Brasil (esse episódio tem 24 anos e a Fox Brasil tem apenas 22) * Esse episódio é curiosamente parecido com "Bart, O Gênio", segundo episódio da 1a temporada. Alêm de tratar do mesmo assunto, que é Bart na escola, há alguns elementos especiais semelhantes, como a imaginação de Bart, ao tentar estudar no sótão. A imaginação é animada preto e branco, e os personagens figurantes tem os mesmo traços dos personagens figurantes da imaginação de Bart quando ele tenta raciocinar para fazer a prova em "Bart, um gênio". E mais, os personagens propriamente do roteiro principal são os mesmos utilizados nos dois episódios, em especial o psicólogo que vai tratar de Bart, e que manda ele para uma escola especial (em Bart, o gênio), aconselha a escola a reprová-lo (em A prova Final). *Quando ele estreou nos EUA foi assistido por 33,6 Milhões de pessoas fazendo com que ele seja o episódio mais assistido de Os Simpsons até hoje. *Bart Usa Uma Roupa Diferente *Quando o Bart esta conversando com a Lisa no seu quarto por um segundo os seus olhos ficam atrás da cabeça. *O livro "A ilha do tesouro" é um clássico da literatura infantojuvenil. Foi nesse livro que pela primeira vez apareceu um mapa do tesouro com um grande "X" indicando o local onde a arca está enterrada, e também foi neste livro que o conhecido estereótipo de pirata com perna de pau e um papagaio no ombro apareceu e se tornou tão popular. * No dia 02/04/2014 esse episódio foi exibido novamente. Foi a primeira vez que ele foi exibido em anos. Episódio disponível em DVD : Sim. Assistir online: Episódio disponível em: 2ª Temporada Ep. 01 Segunda temporada: de:Der Musterschüler en:Bart Gets an F es:Bart Gets An F fr:Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera it:Bart rischia grosso pl:Bart Gets an "F" Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha